Flood
by FinallShadoww
Summary: 'Amy wanted me to shop with her. She said it would help take my mind off things...which is apparently what I needed right now. I understand that she's trying to help me and I love her for that... but I really don't think I'm doing THAT bad. I mean, sure, maybe something has changed inside of me, but so what? I'm still the same shining blue hedgehog everyone knows and loves...right'
1. Chapter 1

_Flood  
>Written by: FinalLShadowW<em>

Author's note: _'Flood' will not be a typical teenage angst fanfic filled to the brim with sappy love exposition and pointless babble. This story will eventually form itself into a grueling fight for life, all while piecing together where your true place in the world really lies. Of course, action, mystery and romance ensues. _

_To start this story off, I must first explain my Sonic 'lore': _

_*My version of Mobius is almost entirely based from the SEGA line of 'Sonic the Hedgehog' video games. This includes games such as 'Sonic Adventure 1/2', 'Sonic Heroes' and even 'Sonic 06', with other games thrown into the mix._

_*I see the romantic couples in Mobius a little more freely. For example, Sonic isn't FORCED to be in a romantic relationship with Amy. Knuckles isn't BOUNDED to Rouge. Shadow is known to be a brooding, mysterious hedgehog and could find his way into the hearts of many main female characters quite easily. This is simply the way I see my Sonic fanfic universe, though I do hope my readers will enjoy the refreshing change of direction._

_Note: Everything in italics are the thoughts of his or her individual character._

_That's pretty much the basics, although much more will be explained down the road. For now, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

**_Sonic the Hedgehog's POV_**

**_Station Square Mall..._**

_'Amy wanted me to shop with her. She said it would help take my mind off of things... which is apparently what I needed right now. I understand that she's trying to help me and I love her for that... but I really don't think I'm doing THAT bad. I mean... sure... maybe something has changed inside of me, but so what? I'm still the same shining blue hedgehog everyone knows and loves... right...?'_

"Sonic, come on! Quit standing there, silly, we're still shopping!" Amy giggled, though I could tell there was slight anxiety in her voice. Ame's has been worried for the past week or so, and I really wished she'd stop putting herself out of her way for me; if anything, it makes me feel worse.

I managed to stand and began walking towards the cute pink hedgehog, leaving behind the wooden bench I had spent the past fifteen minutes sitting on with my eyes staring at the dirty floor tiles. Meeting with Amy, she locked her fingers with mine as we continued through the mall, stopping to look at every single shop along the way.

Ame's was a shopaholic, but in a way I found this a good thing; I rather enjoyed leaving our apartment whenever I had the chance, as it helped take my mind off... certain things.

"You okay, Sonic?" asked Amy after another round of window shopping, staring at me with large, glassy eyes, looking rather concerned.

"I'm fine, Ame's, I told you that already," I said smiling, trying to sound as lighthearted as possible.

Suddenly a broad smile appeared on the pink hedgehog's face as she moved in closer to me for a cuddle. I appreciated this; her nuzzling against my neck as we continue our slow pace through the Station Square Mall, taking in the lovely smell of food as we passed the courts. But then I began thinking, which is never a good thing. Soon I was simply staring at the dirty floor of the mall again, not paying any attention to where I was walking or anyone around me; I was in my little think tank once more.

"Hey... Sonic?" a voice rang.

I looked up, startled. Amy was staring concernedly at me again. Why wouldn't she just leave? I mean, come on... she down't have to be here if she didn't want to; and I don't even want her here. I like myself better when I'm alone. I know it sounds selfish and rude, but it's simply the truth; I prefer myself and my thoughts as opposed to other people. Everyone simply gets in the way.

"Hey, uh, Amy... I think I'm gonna go," I said tiredly to the pink hedgehog, a look of confusion sweeping across her face.

"And where do you think you'll go?" she replied, somewhat agitated.

"I dunno... out for a run, I guess. You know me," I said, mustering a fake smile, "I love my running."

I knew Amy wasn't completely convinced, but she nodded and gave me a soft hug. Almost as soon as she released me from her grasps, I turned and sped off, hoping she'd not try to follow me.

I was out of the Mall within seconds, a wall of cold air hitting my face as I continued down towards the park at high speeds. I didn't stop for my adoring public who began cheering and pointing as they saw me fly by; I seriously wasn't in the mood for their shit.

'_Wait... shit? No, no, no. I love my fans. It's just... been a long week, I guess. I'm not ready to be poked and prodded by kids again just yet,_" I thought as I ran into the Station Square parkland.

I loved the park. It was peaceful, tranquil and quite beautiful; and it was a place where I could think alone. Speeding through the park rather quickly, hoping to find my favorite bench unattended, I suddenly heard a familiar voice ring through my ears.

"Hey, hedgehog! How ya been, bud?" asked a beaming white bat as I came to an instant halt besides a large oak tree. Rouge was lying on the soft grass, her head against the tall tree. Putting on a forced smile, I waved and replied, "Not too bad Rouge, how about yourself?"

"Well, Sonic, I'm glad you asked," the bat replied, positively beaming. "Knuxie invited me over to the island for the weekend! I haven't seen him in ages. Oh my, I'm getting more and more excited just thinking about it!"

For once, I let a soft chuckle escape my lips. Rouge seemed to be truly in love with knuckles, the red echidna who had a wicked right hook, and an old friend of mine. I suddenly too realized that I had not seen the echidna for a long while. '_Maybe I should catch up with him on the island soon. He's always been one to cheer me up.'_

Remembering I was in the presence of Rouge, who had since stood to her feet during the conversation, I cleared my head once more and uttered a reply.

"Tell Knux I said 'hey'. I haven't seen him either."

"Sure thing, boss," Rouge replied with a giggle as she turned her head to the sky.

I looked up too, and upon realizing the sky had turned dark grey, I thought it was time I took my leave.

"It's been nice talking, Rouge. But I better go, it looks like it's gonna rain soon. Do you want me to take you back to your apartment?" I thought it was a nice offer, and she accepted it with a smile.

Rouge now lived in a large, crowded apartment building known as the 'Sunset Station Apartments'. It was a nice enough place to live, though a little too populated for my taste. As we walked, Rouge began another conversation involving Knuckles, though I simply pretended to be listening, occasionally giving a nod or a smile whenever she paused. I didn't feel like talking all that much, until suddenly Rouge stopped her pace and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning.

"Hey, you alright Rouge?" I asked.

"I was just about to ask you that same question, Sonic," she replied, a tinge of annoyance littering in every single one of her words.

"Sorry Rouge... it's been a super long week, y'know," I said exasperatingly.

"Is this about Tails going into high school? Sonic, you know it's time for him to grow up," she said softly.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm proud of the little guy, I sincerely am. But... it's not that," I said, though I immediately regretting adding the last part of the sentence. Rouge looked up with inquiring eyes and I knew she was about to press further questions, but thankfully we had reached the entrance to her apartment building. Before the white bat could utter another word, I pulled the door open and ushered her inside, knowing that rainfall was imminent within the coming minutes.

The foyer was like any other in Station Square, with nothing too particularly interesting to look at. I followed Rouge up what seemed like a dozen flight of stairs until finally we arrived on her room floor. Stopping at door 'E14', she twisted the key in its lock and walked inside her room.

"You should come in for some tea, Sonic! It looks like it's about to rain out there," Rouge called with a smile from inside her apartment.

"No thanks, Rouge. I better get back to Amy before she starts to worry!"

As I was about to turn and leave, I saw something peculiar out of the corner of my eye. It was a tall black figure standing in the middle of Rouge's apartment; a hedgehog, like me.

"Faker"

_Hope you enjoyed. MUCH, MUCH more to come in the following chapters. Bear with me. We gotta get through the boring bits before things really take off! - FinalLShadowW_


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! Please remember to R&R! It really helps me when I'm writing these fanfics. If you enjoyed, feedback would be appreciated. Thanks ;)

Chapter 2

**Shadow T. Hedgehog's POV**

**Rouge's Apartment...**

Somehow, some way, I managed to run into the blue faker yet again; in the one place I had least expected it.

'_I swear this dolt is following me_,' I thought to myself irritably.

"Shadow," the faker's voice rang out from the hall, clearly as unhappy with seeing me as I was with seeing him.

"Faker," I nodded, my back still facing his way, giving no indication I wanted to start a conversation with the moron; with luck, he would simply leave the building as quickly as possible... but I mustn't get my hopes up.

I could sense Rouge, who was standing in her doorway, clearly waiting for the tension to break between me and the azure faker hedgehog. But when nobody spoke still, she broke the silence.

"So... how 'bout that tea sonic?"

For the first time in my life, I began to pray. '_Don't even dare thinking about it, Sonic,_' I thought, my gloves slowly clenching into fists.

"I'd love that, Rouge," the moron replied, taking a step into the room, clearly trying his best to annoy me.

But I wasn't going to have that. Not this Ultimate Life-Form. Never in a million years.

Before the idiot even had a chance to take a seat, I spoke through clenched teeth. "I'll count to three, faker. If you're not a mile away from this building within those three seconds-" I began, though the azure bastard cut me off.

"Can it, Shad. Can't a friendly hedgehog just drink some tea in peace?" Sonic replied. I could tell he was holding back a laugh; the idiot.

Suddenly, Rouge intervened, knowing I was likely to lose my temper quite soon. I was thankful for Rouge's presence; if not for her, the blue bastard would have already been thrown out the window, plummeted twelve stories to the concrete below, his skull splitting in two. The thought brought a faint smile to my face.

"So Sonic, what tea would you like?" she asked innocently.

"Whatever that dickhead's drinking," the faker replied. Finally, I had had enough.

I turned, finally facing the azure bastard as I slammed my hand onto the coffee table below. His feet remained resting on the table indifferently as if I hadn't even made a move.

"You done?" Sonic asked playfully.

"Just gettin' started, ass," I replied quickly, a menacing grin washing over my face.

"HEY, YOU IDIOTS. IF YOU WANNA START SOMETHING, GET OUTTA MY DAMN APARTMENT!" Rouge bellowed, instantly freezing both me and the faker in our tracks.

I slowly lifted my clenched fist from the table, brushed off my shoulder and once again turned away from the blue hedgehog.

"By the way, Rouge," I heard Sonic say from his seat, once again holding back a laugh, "Why is faker here?"

I let out a small "Hmph" as Rouge sat down on the chair beside Sonic's, sipping on her freshly made tea.

"Well, you see, since I'm going away with Knuxie for the weekend, I figured Shadow could stay in my apartment over the next few days," she spoke softly in between small sips of her tea. "Since he's still working under G.U.N," the white bat continued, "I figured he would need this place over the weekend. Isn't that right, Shaddy Waddy?"

I didn't respond. I simply continued to gaze out of Rouge's apartment window, watching the black and grey skies as they filled Station Square with darkness. Something about watching this sight was... soothing.

"Oh, I've completely forgotten to ask! How's Amy?" Rouge spoke excitedly.

I felt something drop inside the blue faker. Even though I wasn't directly looking at him, I knew something was going on inside his pretty little head. _'Finally. It's my turn, bastard.'_

After a moments passing, the azure faker spoke. "Oh yeah, Rouge, she's excellent. Love her to bits."

"Then why aren't you with her now, faker?" I spoke calmly, though with a hint of a snide.

"She's just at our apartment, Shad. I've been shopping with her all day and-"

"Oh really? Well, that's lovely, faker," I cut him off. I knew his temper was surely rising, which is perfect for me.

"Can't you shut up for one second, you dic-"

"Don't dare speak to me like that, you incompetent-"

"Oh, shut the hell up-"

"Go fuck Amy, you wank-"

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!"

Once again, Rouge had ended our pointless babble. I glared at the furnished apartment floor, forcing myself to subside my anger which had been building up until now. Sonic let out a shaky sigh as I heard him rise to his feet.

"Thanks for the tea, Rouge, but Shadow's right. I better get back to Ame's," the faker spoke softly. I knew I had triggered something inside of the blue faker; he wasn't the same hedgehog as ten minutes prior.

_'Hmph. Amy's his problem? Trouble in paradise.'_

I could hear the blue faker reach for the apartment door with Rouge on his heels, apologizing and offering more tea... but Sonic denied. '_Lucky him,'_ I thought exasperatedly.

Eventually the door was shut rather abruptly and I knew only me and Rouge remained in the room.

"Nice going, Shaddy Waddy," she sighed.

"Forget the faker. He's got his own little world to run off to," I spoke indifferently.

Suddenly, as I returned my gaze to the window, I caught glimpse of the landscape outside. Flurries of lightning struck above Station Square as a downpour of heavy rain collided with every inch of the city. A flood.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned! Things are gonna speed up rather quickly. R&R. Thanks guys- FinalLShadowW :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is. The next chapter is up! Remember: if you've enjoyed reading 'Flood', review it, follow it and favorite it! It helps me to see how many people want to continue reading! Thanks guys, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Sonic The Hedgehog's POV**

**Station Square...**

An immense downpour of rain and hail was cleansing me from head to toe. Within seconds of leaving the apartment foyer I became completely drenched, shivering due to the freezing conditions as my teeth began to shake uncontrollably.

Amy's apartment was another few blocks away, and I was seriously doubting I could make it into her soft embrace while this storm raged on.

I turned my head to the menacing black sky, wondering how only half an hour prior the weather conditions had been almost perfect; a clear, blue sunny sky filled with hope and promise. Now, heavy, murky rain was crashing into every nook and cranny of Station Square, quickly filling the streets, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

I suddenly became slightly anxious. '_How am I supposed to get through this mess...?_' I thought worriedly as large waves of rain began to form, thrashing and crashing into almost everything imaginable inside the city; landmarks had toppled into their watery graves, the parkland seemed to be completely flooded, and I couldn't see any other signs of life in the area._ 'Maybe they're just inside... like I should be. What am I doin' standing here like an idiot? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! A little water won't kill.'_

I took a deep breathe, contemplating my thoughts, trying to think of a way to get back into Amy's arms. Her warm embrace. Her gorgeous looks. Her smile...

'_No... no, stop.'_

I snapped my head upwards, searching frantically for the origin of the voice I had just heard. I twisted and turned... but I couldn't see anyone or anything through the downpour of rain.

I knelt onto my left knee, stooping to the ground as I held my head shakily.

'_W... was that voice...me?_'

No. It wasn't. I mean, it couldn't be me. I love Amy. I love every single bit of her. There's no way I'd think to ever push her away.

'_You already have. You've pushed her away far too many times._'

I screwed up my face, trying to completely block out my thoughts, hoping that my racing mind would subside. It was hurting; the words, the truth, everything.

Suddenly thunder boomed directly over my head, thankfully snapping me out of my thoughts. I shot my head upwards to see how much more of Station Square had been victim to the flood, and what I saw made my eyes widen with fear.

The city was now completely covered with water, leaving no inch of road or footpath visible. Thunder continued to boom overhead as I finally realized I needed to start running now, or face a watery death.

Returning to my feet, my shoes now completely drenched thanks to the downpour, I readied myself for the task ahead. Taking one last deep breath, clearing my mind of all thoughts, I leaped.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow T. Hedgehog's POV<strong>

**Rouge's Apartment...**

The white bat was angry with me, telling me I had forced our blue friend out into the raging storm alone. She continued to rant on and on, until finally I decided it was my time to leave.

"You can't just let him walk outside while Station Square begins to flood! Do you know how unbelievably ignorant you can be sometimes, Shad-"

"I'm taking my leave. Place the apartment key under the floor mat outside," I spoke indifferently as if Rouge had never began to lecture me at all.

I could see that the bat was slightly taken aback by my sudden dismissal, but she nodded exhaustively and waved me goodbye as I moved towards the apartment door.

I placed my hand the knob, about to leave the room, when Rouge called out from behind me, "Shadow... wait."

I turned, a bored expression on my face, though really I was quite intrigued as to what the white bat had to say.

I stood facing her with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for her to speak again.

The bat let out a little sigh, put her tea down onto the coffee table and stood to her feet also. After a moment of awkward silence between us, Rouge spoke in a rather concerned voice.

"I think something bad is going on with Sonic," she whispered.

"No kidding," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shadow, please just listen to me for once! He isn't the same as he used to be! I-I don't know if it's something to do with Tails starting high school or-or something that's happened with Amy, b-but I'm worried about him."

I raised my head slightly, looking Rouge in her wide, glassy eyes. I too sighed, although out of impatience.

"Rouge, that faker is a pathetic moron who believes he is the sole center to our universe. I really couldn't give two shits about the bastard and I'm quite surprised you're wasting your breath speaking to me about him," I said coldly, turning to the door again.

'_How dare she speak to me about that azure idiot. She knows I can barely stop myself from ending his life on a daily basis,_' I thought savagely, though once again the thought of Sonic kicking the bucket brought another smile to my face.

"Shadow... he needs help!" Rouge pleaded anxiously.

"So do you, it seems," I replied coolly.

"This isn't funny anymore! If you won't help him, I will," she spoke again.

Apparently Rouge was under the impression I gave a shit.

"Suit yourself, batgirl," I replied indifferently as I opened her door, not bothering to look back at her as I left the apartment.

As I walked, I heard faint sobs coming from Rouge's room.

'_These idiots will be the death of me yet again_.'

**Sonic the Hedgehog's POV**

**Somewhere among the flooded Station Square...**

Lightning had entered the scene now. It roared against the unbelievable downpour of rain and debris which had now completely filled the streets; waves as large as rivers collided with buildings and not a single patch of dry land was to be seen.

I knelt on one knee atop a tall tower as I panted for breath, having only had just enough strength to reach the top of the building before I simply couldn't run anymore. My body was aching terribly, though I didn't let it bother me much; I had gone through much worse in my lifetime.

I was worried out of my mind, and not just for my safety.

'_Amy. I hope she's alright. We're on a pretty high apartment floor but... I'm worried._'

Then suddenly, my many other friends came to mind.

'_Tails... oh shit. He was in the high school! He probably still is! I gotta get to him before he winds up dead,_' I thought shakily, my mind racing at a mile a minute.

I looked for some safe way down the tower, but simply no possible idea came to mind. The only option was to plummet into the ocean of rain below.

_'They'll die... all of them... your friends,_' I thought again, staring at the flooded streets below.

'_Wait... what did I just say? "Your friends?_"' I thought, suddenly beginning to shake uncontrollably.

It's the voice inside my head. It keeps coming back, telling me things; talking to me. I don't know what it is and I sure as hell don't want it. It's twisted. Demented. I need to get rid of it. Quickly. It's ruining my life.

'_Calm down... it's just... a thought_,' I breathed slowly, subsiding my fear. I had realized something about the voice; it would only appear in my mind whenever I least wanted it to. It's almost as if I'm creating the voice by NOT wanting it. I hate everything about it. But... then again...

'_The voice... is still me... a part of me... right?_'

Thunder boomed once again as more debris met the flooded streets below. Buildings were quickly being torn apart by the large waves. I needed to stop it, or at least help the people trapped inside.

Before I could once again stand on my two feet, ready to save as many inhabitants of Station Square as possible, a cold voice spoke from behind.

"Don't even think about it, faker."

Thanks for reading! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite (if you enjoyed it, of course) because feedback helps me in unimaginable ways. Chapter 4 up later today! -FinalLShadowW


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This chapter is where things will start to rev up. More action, characters, etc. So enjoy, R&R!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Shadow T. Hedgehog's POV**

**A Tall Tower...**

**'**_What was this idiot thinking? Was he seriously about to jump off the tower? He'd die in seconds down there... then again, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. At least the faker would finally be dead.'_

_"_Why are you here, Shadow?" the blue faker asked tiredly.

I could tell he was exhausted; he'd probably been jumping around like a spastic, avoiding the river below, running up this tower to survey the flooded city of Station Square from above.

"I came looking for you, faker," I spoke with boredom ringing through every decibel of my words, glaring at the azure hedgehog.

Sonic looked completely horrible. He was drenched with rain and his eyes were large and bloodshot. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Get outta here, Shadow. There's people below that need my help. OUR help," he spoke frantically, looking back down at the flooded streets below.

"Shut it, faker. You're lucky I'm here at all. Rouge is worried about you, God knows why. I simply came to tell you-"

"SHADOW, LISTEN TO ME! LOOK AT THE BUILDINGS! EVERYONE INSIDE IS GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T HELP ME GET THEM OUT!"

I could tell the blue hedgehog was holding back tears. His words were shaky and his voice trembled. Still, I wasn't in the mood for another argument.

"They're goners, faker. Let them die in peace. This city is in ruins and nobody can do anything to stop that," I spoke calmly, still glaring at Sonic.

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, the blue hedgehog's head dropped as he glared at the wet floor of the tower underneath his feet.

"S-Shadow... please," he sobbed as hot tears rolled down his face, landing on his dirty boots.

This sight surprised me completely; never in a million years would I have thought to see Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius, crying at the hands of defeat. Instantly, a devilish grin washed over my face.

"Can you hear it, faker?, I spoke with a chuckle, "the cries of thousands of innocents?"

The azure hedgehog slowly lifted his head and glared directly at me, his eyes full of tears and hatred.

_'Come on, bastard. Make a move,' _I thought anxiously.

"Don't you dare talk about those people like that! They're drowning right now and we gotta save them," the blue hedgehog breathed, now crying uncontrollably.

Suddenly, the grin disappeared from my face; Sonic wasn't crying because he had lost. He has crying because he was losing himself.

"Sonic. Let's leave this place. There's nothing here for us anymore," I spoke calmly, trying to reason with the blue faker.

Sonic shook his head as he wiped tears from his large, red eyes. Almost in an instant, he dropped to his knees and slammed his hands onto the floor, more tears escaping his eyes than ever.

I had no words of comfort for the hedgehog, but for the first time in my life, I began to try and help the faker.

"Sonic, we have to leave. This place is filling with water by the second. We'll get Rouge and Amy quickly, and maybe have a chance to find Tails too, but you need to come with me," I spoke with slight desperation.

Still, the blue hedgehog didn't move and continued to sob harder than ever.

'_Ugh. I wasn't created to comfort people,_' I thought tiredly.

More rain continued to pour over our heads as lightning and thunder crashed through the murky grey sky. I was getting agitated waiting for the blue faker, and I seriously considering just leaving the idiot to drown.

Then suddenly, the hero of Mobius ceased his sobbing, causing me to snap my head in his direction. Sonic was struggling to return to his feet, but eventually managed to wipe the tears remaining in his eyes as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Y-yeah, alright Shadow. Let's go," he spoke with a trembling but confident voice.

I simply nodded in approval as I reached for my Chaos Emerald.

"We're gonna teleport directly into Amy's apartment room. Got it, faker?" I spoke coolly.

"Got it, Shadow," the hedgehog replied with a small smile.

'_He never calls me Shadow. This is different_,' I thought quickly before returning my gaze back at the Chaos Emerald in my hand.

Before I could teleport us both, a cry for help rang out. Sonic shot his head in the direction of the voice, quickly locating the civilian in danger; a small white hedgehog girl wearing a bright yellow dress, who was dangling from a building.

Sonic instantly leaped across to help the small hedgehog child while I simply watched, not moving a muscle.

I could see the faker land on the building next to us and he began to run towards the hedgehog girl frantically. From here, I guessed that the small girl was around eight years old.

Quickly, the blue faker grabbed the girl seconds before she released her grip from the building. He lifted her into his arms and began running towards me again.

But suddenly, a large wave of water crashed into the building Sonic and the girl were running across. Sonic dropped the girl as he slipped and fell; the entire building was starting to fall apart.

I skated as fast as possible towards them both, but I was simply too late; the building came crashing down in a wave of debris and water.

A small child's scream was the last thing I heard ringing through my ears.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R and give feedback :) Thanks - FinalLShadowW_


	5. Chapter 5

Alright guys. I've decided to make my chapters a little longer from now on. This one will still be a relatively short chapter, but the upcoming ones will be superrrrrr long.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Sonic the Hedgehog's POV**

**Rubble...**

My eyes shot open. I was instantly greeted by a searing pain which surged through my entire body. I gasped in anguish as I screwed up my face, knowing that I was in a terrible condition.

I couldn't feel my right arm. I began to inwardly panic as I tried to move even a single finger, but nothing happened. Hot tears slid down my face; the pain in my back and arms were almost unbearable.

Then, I remembered the small hedgehog girl.

Instantly a wave of panic washed over me. 'That girl... she... oh no,' I thought anxiously as my eyes began to dart around furiously, hoping to see the small white hedgehog child standing with a smile next to me, alive and well.

But I couldn't see any sign of the child whatsoever. After a slight heart jolt, I suddenly began to realize where I had landed; rain was continuing its downpour overhead while I lay in a pile of debris and rubble. The entire building had collapsed from under our feet, sending me flying at least twenty stories below. Fortunately. the debris of the collapsed building appeared to have saved my life; if I hadn't landed on this large piece of concrete I would have plummeted into the ocean below. And drowned.

At the thought, I began to shudder. What if that's what had happened to the kid? Had she fallen into the flood? Was she dead?

Hundreds of questions raced through my mind as tears of pain, anger and sadness overcame me.

'_This is too much. We didn't even have a chance to prepare ourselves before this... flood happened_,' I thought miserably.

Suddenly, startling me slightly, a small voice rang into my ears.

"Are you alwight, Mister?"

A breathed an immense sigh of relieve upon hearing these words, feeling my anxiety and anger subside almost instantly. '_She was alive,_' I thought happily.

'_But... how...?'_

I tried to look around the for an answer, until suddenly I laid my sight on a tall black hedgehog standing ten feet away from me and the girl.

Shadow had his back to us both as he stared at the now flooded Station Square. I could tell he was surveying the area, possibly looking for an easy path among the destruction.

I turned my head back to the small hedgehog girl and let a broad, radiant smile overcome my face.

"I'm fine," I said through my smile.

"Ow, that's good then!" the girl laughed happily, but seemingly out of nowhere her cheery attitude disappeared.

I looked at her concernedly, still lying of the floor as she sat next to me. "Are you alright? Anything hurting?" I asked softly.

"Uhm... no, I think I'm fine," she said halfheartedly, now gazing at the flooded Station Square absentmindedly.

I knew that the child was thinking, and I didn't blame her; she had almost died so suddenly today.

I decided to try and stand on my feet, but I was instantly pushed back down onto the ground as a surge of pain shot through my body mercilessly. Not only was my right arm seemingly broken, but both my legs were burning with pain. I gasped as I screwed my face into a ball, trying to block the pain completely from my mind, though it barely helped.

I opened my eyes slowly, now laying my sight upon Shadow, who was still gazing at the ocean of debris ahead. He turned his head slightly over his shoulder as if he had sensed my stare, let out a small "Hmph", and turned to walk towards us.

"Faker," he nodded my way as he joined our company.

Shadow laid his eyes upon the hedgehog girl, who was still staring absentmindedly in front of her, obviously lost in deep thought.

"You saved her, didn't you?" I asked quietly to the black hedgehog, who nodded once more.

"Thank me later," Shadow replied gruffly.

"But, how did you get her in time?"

Shadow looked at me as if I had slapped him right across the face.

"Are you saying I am not capable of such feats as saving someone's life?" he asked menacingly.

Slightly taken back by the sudden burst of anger, though amused at the same time, I continued to annoy Shadow quite effortlessly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you had it in you, buddy," I said slyly, looking up the black hedgehog.

Shadow wore an expression of utmost disgust as he turned his back towards me, once again staring off into the distance.

"Just remember I'm the one with the working arms and legs," Shadow replied coolly.

Thunder and lightning continued to crash over our heads. The small hedgehog girl suddenly shot her head upwards frantically, looking startled.

"Hey, it's alright," I spoke soothingly to the girl, "It's just some thunder."

She looked at me with large, red eyes. I could tell she was distressed, and I wanted to help her in any way I could.

Suddenly, Shadow spoke up.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked rather nonchalantly.

The hedgehog child now turned her head towards him and replied quietly, "O-oh... I-I'm... Ruby..."

The ultimate life-form simply nodded his head.

"Well, Ruby, where are your lovely parents?" he asked.

Ruby suddenly shot her eyes towards the ground, not speaking. I wondered what was racing through her mind.

"I... my parents," Ruby began quietly, "are... dead."

Hearing this news, Shadow closed his eyes, obviously annoyed. I wondered what was going through his head. But then suddenly, the ultimate life-form did something which completely took me by surprise.

The black hedgehog lowered himself to Ruby's height and took her into a warm embrace.

Thunder crashed overhead as the heavy rain continued to drop.

-FinalLShadowW


	6. Chapter 6

_Here guys! Enjoy and leave feedback/review. Thanks :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Shadow T. Hedgehog's POV**

**Rubble...**

I released the hedgehog from my embrace after what seemed like hours. I turned, seeing her beaming a bright smile as I stood to my full height once again.

The blue faker was gaping stupidly, still lying in the rubble, bleeding from multiple parts of his body.

"Close your mouth before you drool on yourself, Sonic," I spoke tiredly, but still the fool continued to stare at me with a completely baffled expression.

I ignored him and pulled out my Chaos Emerald, the very object which had saved Ruby's life not even an hour ago.

I could see the small hedgehog girl eyeing it curiously.

"Ooo, what's that thingy, Mister?" she asked sweetly.

"Here, hold it for me while I talk to this idiot," I told her, passing the Emerald into Ruby's arms as I turned to face Sonic.

"Thank yew, Mister!" the girl called happily as I walked towards the bleeding blue hedgehog, who continued to look at me with utmost confusion.

I stooped onto my left knee so that I was at the same height as the injured hedgehog. Sonic looked like shit. His right arm was twisted and bleeding profusely, showing no signs of stopping. He was also bleeding from his head and both legs, but all of this didn't seem to be bothering the blue faker.

"You lived from the fall. That's surprising," I stated coldly.

"No thanks to you, bud. What, you couldn't teleport over to me before I landed into a pile of concrete?" the hedgehog huffed, though he seemed amused at the entire ordeal.

"It was either you or the girl. I thought the right decision was quite obvious," I sneered, making the blue hedgehog chuckle.

"I'm glad you caught her. Thanks a ton, Shadow," the faker spoke, smiling.

"You owe me," I shrugged indifferently.

"She's quite a cutie, huh Shadow? It sucks that her parents-" Sonic stopped talking the instant he had mentioned her parents and a sad expression filled his face.

The faker let out a long, overdrawn sigh as he laid back on a pile of debris.

"How many people do you think we've lost?" he whispered to me as I surveyed the flooded city.

"Too many," I replied coldly.

"Shadow, we're bringing Ruby with us, right?" the hedgehog asked, though showing signs of authority in his voice.

I turned my head over my shoulder, looking back at the hedgehog girl. She was holding my Chaos Emerald at different angles, possibly trying to see how much prettier it would look in different lighting. Unfortunately, the sun was completely covered by murky black clouds, so barely any light protruded into the damaged city.

I turned my head back towards Sonic and nodded.

"Although, there's a slight problem, faker," I spoke.

"What's that?" he asked anxiously.

"You can't walk, dumbass."

Sonic shot his head downwards and began to gaze at his bleeding legs. After a moment, he shook his head.

"I can walk. My legs are fine... but my arm, on the other hand," he added, motioning his head in the direction of his broken arm.

I stared at the injured hedgehog for a moment, trying to formulate a plan in my aching mind. Eventually, only one thought came to me.

"Sonic, I needa get the kid out of this place as quickly as possible. Plus, you're making me stop for Amy, Rouge and Tails along the way," I spoke tiredly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I have to carry you and this kid with me through a flooded city AND stop for three other people. There's no way I can do this properly in time."

"I-In time for what?" the hedgehog fool asked cautiously.

"Sonic, the rain is still pouring as we speak. By the time I get all of us together, the city won't even be a city anymore. There'll be nothing left," I spoke through clenched teeth. "Your injury will simply slow me down. If I take the girl now and find Rouge or Amy, I can return here and they'll be able to help you through the flood."

Sonic contemplated this plan. Obviously, he knew I was right, but I wasn't sure he trusted me completely.

After a moment of silence, with only rain and thunder to be heard, Sonic nodded his head.

"I gotcha, Shadow. Take care of Ruby and hurry back as quick as possible, alright?" Sonic asked seriously.

"Trust me," I spoke nonchalantly.

Before I could return my attention to Ruby, Sonic held out his hand. I stared for a moment, before finally clasping my palm into his.

Hot tears began to leak out of the blue faker's large, bloodshot eyes as he slowly relinquished his grip from mine.

"Take care, bud. And make sure Amy is okay. Got it?" he spoke softly, his voice trembling slightly.

"Got it," I replied, standing to my feet as I turned from Sonic walked towards Ruby.

The small child was still eyeing my Chaos Emerald fascinatingly as I met with her.

"Hello, Mister!" she stated happily.

I couldn't help but faintly smile as she continued to gaze at the Emerald.

"I'm gonna need that gem back now, Ruby," I said slowly.

Ruby simply nodded her head while bearing a large smile as she handed me the Chaos Emerald. I placed it into my palms as I knelt onto my knees again, now staring directly into the small hedgehog's glassy eyes.

"We're gonna go find some of my friends, alright?" I spoke gently.

"Yes, Mister," she replied in a smallish voice.

"Call me Shadow from now on, alright Ruby?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, Mister Shadow," she replied, also smiling.

I placed my hand onto her shoulder lightly, chuckling faintly, as we both disappeared into thin air.

_Next chapter up soon :) - FinalLShadowW_


	7. Chapter 7

_R&R!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Sonic the Hedgehog's POV**

**Still lying in rubble...**

I wished Shadow would hurry; I was shivering uncontrollably in a puddle of my own blood, my entire body searing with pain as I took deep breathes to calm myself.

The black hedgehog assured me he would return soon, but I had already been waiting for what seemed like an hour.

I lifted my head upwards slightly, gazing at the grey murky clouds which still enveloped the flooded city of Station Square.

'_This shit better stop soon. I'm not dying here. Not like this._'

I continued to wait. A minute passed. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes.

I was becoming more agitated and anxious with every passing moment, but still I put my trust with Shadow.

'_He's not gonna leave me here. He's better than that. I know he is,_' I thought to myself confidently.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some well needed rest, until suddenly I heard a faint noise only metres away from the spot where I was lying. It sounded as if someone was walking towards me.

Hopeful that Shadow had returned with Amy, Rouge and Tails, I lifted my head slightly to find the source of the noise.

Upon seeing a tall, brooding black figure in the form of a hedgehog, I smiled and let a laugh escape my chattering lips.

"It's about time, bud. I thought you were just gonna leave me here!" I exclaimed happily.

Shadow was almost completely black thanks to the grey clouds, so it was a challenge to make out his facial features.

The ultimate life-form continued to walk towards me without saying a word.

"Hey, uh... Shadow?" I called, slightly anxious.

The black hedgehog still didn't reply, but he was now only feet away from my injured body.

Something was wrong. This wasn't Shadow.

I tried to stand to my feet quickly, using every ounce of strength I had, but the hedgehog slammed his foot onto my broken arm before I could even move a muscle.

A loud cry of pain escaped my mouth as I fell backwards once again into the rubble, still sprawled on the wet floor.

Thunder struck overhead and the heavy rain continued to pour from above as the black hedgehog stared directly into my eyes.

His glaring eyes pierced straight through me, almost as if looking deep inside my soul.

"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" he asked indifferently, almost tiredly.

I was in far too much pain to utter a reply, so I simply glared at the black hedgehog with my teary eyes.

Unlike Shadow, this hedgehog was completely black, apart from his face which sported light amethyst colored quills and deep lilac pupils.

After a moment of uncomfortable glaring, my temper rising at a fast rate, the black hedgehog spoke again.

"Unfortunately... you will die tonight."

He quickly stooped to my level, grabbing me tightly around the neck as he lifted me into the air. My feet were inches from the floor, the black hedgehog still gripping my neck tightly as he glared into my eyes for another passing minute.

I tried with every bit of strength I had left in my body to free myself from his grasp, but I was simply too weak.

"Hmph," he breathed disappointingly.

In an instant, he threw me twenty meters into the air as I crashed into a damaged building above.

I had landed in what seemed like an office room, with cubicles, desks and computers filling the entire room from one end to the other.

I gasped in unimaginable pain, my broken arm screaming. Tears filled my bloodshot eyes as I attempted to stand to my feet once more, but I was simply too injured.

I was now lying inside the office room of a large skyscraper, crying without even realizing.

Suddenly, I saw the black hedgehog leap into the building after me, landing without effort as he began scanning the room to find me. I crawled into one of the cubicles and forced myself behind an office desk, trying to subside my tears as I formulated a plan in my mind.

Faint footsteps were slowly making their way in my direction. I needed to act now or I wouldn't make it out of this building alive. I would never see my friends again. Never see Shadow, or Tails or...

'_Amy.'_

My head head began to pound against my skull. I was now coughing horrendously and couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

The faint footsteps suddenly ceased as I continued to cough uncontrollably against my will.

'_Amy... no... we don't... she's out.'_

Why were these thoughts coming into my mind? I couldn't control them and I didn't want them; but the thoughts seemed so... real.

The black hedgehog suddenly threw the desk I had been hiding behind out of a window as he glared at me menacingly.

There was no possible way of defeating this enemy in my current state. I simply stared into the hedgehog's eyes, warm tears filling my dusty face.

"By the way, my name's Neo," the hedgehog spoke casually, though I noticed a glint of satisfaction in his large, lilac eyes.

"Nice to meet you, dickhead," a familiar voice called as another black hedgehog crashed directly into Neo, sending him flying.

'_Shadow.'_

**Shadow T. Hedgehog's POV**

**A Skyscraper...**

'_Whoever this fool is, he's about to get his ass handed to him,' _I thought irritably.

Sonic was lying inside of an office cubicle, looking even worse than the last time I had seen him. The blue hedgehog was crying, which really annoyed me.

"Rouge and Tails are back outside waiting for you," I called to the faker.

He nodded, though he didn't move a muscle.

"I can't walk, Shadow," he spoke, wincing in pain.

'_This day just keeps getting better and better,_' I thought to myself as I sighed.

"I'll help you up in a sec. But first, I gotta deal with this dumbass," I glared in the direction of the black hedgehog who had been about to end Sonic's life before I intervened.

I saw the blue faker nod to me, and let out a cold chuckle.

"Gotcha, bud," he spoke in a trembling voice.

I turned my attention to the enemy, giving him a menacing glare as a devilish grin washed across my face.

"And who might you be?" the black hedgehog called to me rather boredly.

"I'm the guy who's about to kick your sorry ass," I sneered.

For a moment, we both stared at each other without uttering a single word.

Eventually, breaking the silence, the enemy sneered and began to chuckle.

"Lovely," he spoke almost in a whisper, grinning.

Almost instinctively, I held my Chaos Emerald into my palms and teleported behind the black hedgehog. Appearing only a second later, I was astonished to find that the enemy had also disappeared.

"By the way, my name is Neo," the black hedgehog whispered into my ear as my eyes widened in shock.

'_But... how did he get behind me?'_

I turned and prepared my Chaos Emerald for an attack, but once again Neo had completely vanished from sight.

"Bastard," I whispered to myself.

"Shadow, look out!" Sonic called from across the room as Neo appeared in front of me almost instantly.

I gasped in shock as a wide grin appeared on Neo's face, seconds before a glowing blade was pierced into my chest.

_Next chapter will be up soon. Review and Follow :) - FinalLShadowW_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's #8 :) Enjoy and review._

**Shadow T. Hedgehogs' POV**

**Aboard the ARK...**

"_Maria!"_

The small blonde girl fell to the ground as my eyes widened in fear and anger.

G.U.N operatives rushed into the room, shouting frantically.

I simply stare at the blonde child, Maria, as she lay limp on the cold metallic floor of the ARK, drowning in her own gore and blood.

My veins surged with hatred and disgust as I diverted my attention to the G.U.N operatives, ready to annihilate each and every single one of the bastards.

But before I could avenge my dear, beautiful Maria, the escape pod launched itself into the cold, icy depths of space as I yelled in anger, seeing the ARK grow smaller with each passing second as I rocketed through the stars.

I instantly awoke from my nightmare, cold sweat dripping down my face and body as I stare into an endless void of darkness.

"_What the hell!_" I thought irritably, flicking my eyes in all directions as I tried to clear my aching mind.

My heart was pounding sickeningly against my chest as I blurted out small coughs, my throat feeling as if a raging infection had overcome me. I was covered from head to toe in sticky sweat, courtesy of the devilish vision I had just witnessed.

I turned my head in all directions, but was simply met with the same pitch black view on all sides.

'_Damnit. Where am I?'  
><em>

"Did you enjoy your memory, Shadow T. Hedgehog?" a familiar, bored voice called out from the darkness.

I spun my body around frantically, preparing for yet another attack, but nothing happened.

"What did you do to me? Where the hell am I, you bastard?" I spoke, venom riddled with every word as I continued to spin around defensively.

"You're in your own depiction of your mind, Shadow," Neo whispered boredly from the darkness once more.

"The hell does that mean?" my voice echoed.

"What it means, my friend, is that we are both currently speaking from inside your mind," Neo stated.

"Bullshit," I called irritably, once again hearing my own words echo through the open darkness which still enveloped me.

"Want me to prove it?" Neo replied, suddenly sounding snide and icy.

In an instant, a flash of blinding white light shone around me, momentarily stunning me. I covered my eyes with my two arms, though it barely helped; the white light simply grew brighter and brighter until suddenly a deafening roar escaped my lips.

"AUUGGGGHHHH!" I yelled.

Suddenly the blinding light ceased. I slowly opened my drowsy eyes, seeing only blurs of green and orange in the distance. I had waited for what seemed like an eternity before I finally focused my vision.

I was standing atop a grassy hill overlooking a familiar city.

'_Westopolis.'_

The auburn sun was dusting the horizon in sparkling gold light, a canvas of watercolor behind it; purples and pinks, oranges and reds, all merging into one indescribable color. The sheen of colors licked against the forest of skyscrapers, with the musical hum of car horns and traffic in the far distance. It was a sight that simply couldn't be beaten.

A newspaper was swaying carelessly in the wind, eventually slapping itself onto my leg.

An article from the front page of the paper read, "_FIRE-IN-THE-SKY-FESTIVAL. Celebration! 50 Year return of Black Comet._"

Quickly the newspaper flew back into the air, flowing almost gracefully as the wind carried it away.

I continued to stare at the city of Westopolis, not exactly focusing on anything in particular; I was lost in deep thought.

"Shadow the Hedgehog..." I spoke to myself quietly, "Why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I can remember... and that gruesome image."

I screwed my face up in disgust as an image of a long metal corridor entered my mind. The sound of two pairs of feet running quickly through the corridor rang through my ears relentlessly.

I was holding the hand of a young blonde woman, who was panting feverishly.

Suddenly, we both stopped our running as the girl spun her head around frantically, her mouth gaping and her eyes widening at the sight of G.U.N operatives.

One of the operatives instinctively lifted his handgun our way as Maria held her hand out to me. A gunshot, a blood curdling scream and a flash of white is all I can remember.

Once again I awoke in a fit of sweat and drool, coughing uncontrollably as my eyes adjusted to the surrounding blackness for a second time.

'_N...no. Not... Maria._'

An icy chuckle rang from inside the darkness which once again enveloped me, and Neo spoke out from a toothy grin, now standing only centimeters from my face.

"Believe me now, hedgehog?" he smirked.

"Go to hell, dickhead," I spat at him.

"I believe we're both already inside hell," he chuckled airily, which only enraged me even further.

"How did we get here?" I asked through clenched teeth, glaring the the hedgehog standing before me.

Suddenly Neo looked up at me, grinning an almost satanic smile.

"You remember the glowing blade which pierced your heart in the heat of our battle?" he asked quietly.

I nodded in acknowledgement, still glaring deeply into the enemy's eyes as hatred coursed through my entire body.

"Well," Neo continued, giving no identification he had seen or cared about my deathly stares, "my blade has the uncanny ability to force any given being into their own mind; the catch being that I also have full reign over this subconscious state."

I blinked unbelievably; '_what the hell was this guy talking about?_'

"I can, in turn, take full control over the mind, memories, thoughts and emotions which flow through the being who came in contact with my blade," Neo continued.

I stared at Neo silently. This all seemed so surreal.

"What your saying... is that... we're inside my mind?" I asked, confused.

"Precisely," smirked Neo, suddenly raising his left arm.

Before I could react, the enemy hedgehog instinctively clicked his index finger together with his thumb and instantly disappeared.

A low, hollow laughed filled the black void of my mind, ringing through my eardrums completely and mercilessly, until suddenly someone else came into view.

But it wasn't Neo the Hedgehog.

It was a small blonde girl, no older than the age of thirteen.

Maria.

Before I could react, in the blink of an eye, the girl screamed. A million girls screamed.

I was standing in the endless black void, surrounded by thousands upon thousands of Maria's.

_Thanks for reading! I'm loving the feedback from you guys! I love hearing from all of you, so please drop a review expressing your thoughts on the fanfic :) Thanks guys, love you all - FinalLShadowW_


End file.
